


病毒末世的回家之路（别名《归途》）

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [17]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！注：“巴拉娜”病毒是童话大王郑渊洁的小说中虚构的一种光学病毒，在特定光波条件下依附于某种电脑病毒，通过电脑屏幕传染给使用者，临床症状是患者会不顾一切不择手段地实现自己的欲念。在郑渊洁的原著《皮皮鲁和巴拉娜》中，结局是太平洋上的一个岛国腾出孤岛用来隔离全世界的巴娜拉患者。本文讲述的主要内容即是孤岛上发生的故事。当然，文中各种声控医备等等都是在下私设，不能跟童话大王郑渊洁先生的奇思妙想相比，也就自娱自乐
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 4





	病毒末世的回家之路（别名《归途》）

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 注：  
> “巴拉娜”病毒是童话大王郑渊洁的小说中虚构的一种光学病毒，在特定光波条件下依附于某种电脑病毒，通过电脑屏幕传染给使用者，临床症状是患者会不顾一切不择手段地实现自己的欲念。
> 
> 在郑渊洁的原著《皮皮鲁和巴拉娜》中，结局是太平洋上的一个岛国腾出孤岛用来隔离全世界的巴娜拉患者。本文讲述的主要内容即是孤岛上发生的故事。
> 
> 当然，文中各种声控医备等等都是在下私设，不能跟童话大王郑渊洁先生的奇思妙想相比，也就自娱自乐

“我是肖战，我也是一名巴拉娜病毒患者。联合国已经说服太平洋上的一个岛国搬迁，腾出孤岛作为隔离巴拉娜患者的场所。我以一个巴拉娜患者的身份呼吁：为了自己的家人，为了全人类，请所有巴拉娜患者顾全大局，自觉向各国当局申报自己是巴拉娜患者，去孤岛定居。我在此首先为自己报名，我相信，无数优秀的专家们会全力以赴，不遗余力地研发能治愈巴拉娜的药物，因为我们无数血脉相连的骨肉同胞为了人类的利益，自愿选择在孤岛上与世隔绝。我再次向巴拉娜患者呼吁：自觉上报隔离，一个都不能少。地球，加油！”

…………

“小战！”

肖母一声惊呼，赶紧放下手里的衣物，跑到跌倒在地的肖战身边，慢慢把肖战搀起来，安顿在一旁的沙发上。

“怎么样，摔着没有？”肖母心疼地拍着儿子脸颊上的灰尘，关切地左看右看。

“没什么，妈妈，我很好。”肖战的声音满是窘迫，脸红得像个犯了错的孩子：“我只是突然想抱抱坚果……”

客厅里传来一声怯怯的猫叫，肖母闻声看去，原来坚果蜷缩在电视柜下，正小心翼翼地打量着母子二人，它神情惊恐，似乎受了惊吓。

肖战的情绪霎时又激动起来，他猛地站起来，循着声音的方向，饿虎扑食似的冲向坚果，却又在刚刚迈出第一步的时候被束缚双脚的重枷禁锢，身子立刻失去平衡，向前一栽——

“小战！”

肖母急忙扶住几近摔倒的儿子，让肖战坐回原位。

肖战哆嗦着，带着手铐的双手激动地抖动起来，他低下头，空洞无神的双眼里涌出痛苦的泪水：“对不起，妈妈……我……”

肖母的心都要疼碎了，这个可怜的女子强压住哭腔，抹了把泪，温言道：“小战，你等着，妈妈去帮你把坚果抱来。”

肖战木然地点点头，身子向后仰倒，瘫软在舒适的沙发里。那双再也看不见任何东西的漂亮眼睛里缓缓淌下两行清泪，似是怕母亲见了伤心，那两行泪水还没来得及汇成溪流，又被强行截断在了发源地。

肖母把那只饱受惊吓的小猫搂在怀里，安抚似地顺了顺坚果的毛，再把坚果递给儿子。

“妈，谢谢您。”肖战接过小猫，坚果害怕地在他怀里嗷呜乱叫，小短腿扑腾着想要挣脱，肖战就像幼时一样，轻声和它说话，顺毛抚摸小猫的头顶和脊背。畏惧的坚果渐渐平静下来，蜷成小小的一团，依偎在肖战怀里打起了盹。

“妈，几点了？”

肖母看了一眼墙上的电子钟，心中一酸：“八点半了。”

“还有三个多小时……”肖战喃喃道。

肖母忍不住抹起泪来。

“妈，您别走，行吗？等晚上爸爸回来，我只想和你们待在一起……”肖战抱着小猫，空洞的双眼望向母亲的方向，轻声用哀求的语气道。

肖母动容，一把扑上去搂住脆弱的儿子，滚烫的泪水大滴大滴地从脸上滚落，滴在肖战的脸颊上：“小战，妈妈答应你！妈妈哪也不去，妈妈就在这陪着你……”

距离那场惊世的病毒浩劫已经过去了好几年，斗转星移，日月如梭，随着所有隔离者陆续主动上报前往孤岛，这场灾难渐渐平息下去，人类社会又一次恢复了应有的秩序。

巴拉娜，一种新型光学病毒，患者通过视觉传染给下一位受害者，健康人和患者目光对视5秒钟以上后即被传染，防不胜防。

巴拉娜潜伏期短，暂无特效药可以治愈，一旦发病，则会不择手段地实现自己的欲念。

历史上曾经有过一次大规模的巴拉娜病毒爆发，几乎摧毁了全部的人类历史。

这次，在空中游荡寻找载体的巴拉娜机缘巧合依附于一位计算机专家设计的电脑病毒上，能够通过电脑或者手机屏幕感染人体。一旦发作，电脑或者手机屏幕上则会出现一位前凸后翘倾国倾城的美少女，少女的胸部下方则会有三个字组成的死亡密匙——巴拉娜。

巴拉娜飞速传播，很快横扫了所以宅在家里靠电脑手机续命的大部分死宅，拥有了第一批病毒携带者。

当初病理学家并不知道此病的传染机制，一度认为是精神病发作，直到发现是视觉传染时，全球已经有了数不胜数的受害者。

肖战便是其中之一。

肖战好好地按照行程，和助理下了飞机，前往早就预订好的酒店。

就在登记入住的时候，一位疯狂的女粉丝竟然挣脱了安保人员，径直扑向站在一旁的肖战，将毫无防备的肖战压倒在地一顿狂亲，粗鲁地舔舐肖战的眉眼，双手立即撕扯起肖战的衣物。

肖战吓得不轻，碍于对方是女性又不好动手，只能尽力护住自己的私处，一旁助理保安赶紧来拉，几个人强行把那个疯婆娘从肖战身上分开。

“肖战！我要睡你！我要把你日爆！让你怀上我的孩子！……”那个奇怪的女人被拖走时还在疯狂挣扎着要扑向肖战，大喊大叫的声音老远都还能听见。

“什么人啊！”助理气得直咬牙，看见站在一旁惊魂未定的肖战，赶忙掏出手纸递上，肖战接过，礼貌地道谢，拢了拢破碎的衣衫，把女人留在自己脸上的口水擦干净。

“诶诶诶，都别拍了！别拍了啊！”助理几下收拾好散落一地的物品，看向肖战道：“战哥，这里不太安全，我们赶紧上楼吧！”

肖战点点头，跟着助理进了电梯，险些失身，他的脸色白得吓人，是真的被吓坏了。

他们的客房在8楼，两隔壁。

肖战看着方才在酒店大堂纠缠出的伤痕，自觉难堪，进浴室洗了个澡。

门突然被人敲响，肖战擦了擦湿淋淋的头发，疑惑道：“谁啊？”

门外响起助理熟悉的声音：“战哥，是我！”

不知怎么的，助理的声音有些急促。

肖战一想两人都是男的，自己穿着个浴袍也没什么，助理这个时候来敲门肯定是有急事，要是耽误了什么大事反倒糟糕，就把门打开了。

一开门，助理急匆匆地扑进来，把门反锁了两圈，肖战正在诧异，竟被对方一个猛扑压在床上，浴袍的系带瞬间散开。肖战一个激灵，顾不得同事脸面，对着助理鼻梁就是一拳，“你干什么！”

助理被打得一顿，鼻中滚出血珠来，那股志在必得的势头却丝毫不减，趁着肖战看着他愣神的一瞬猛地骑在肖战身上，强掰过肖战的脸和他唇齿交缠，另一只手忙不迭地扯下裤子，跳出火辣辣的一根阳茎，抵在肖战白嫩细腻的双腿间急吼吼地磨蹭，寻找那处未被人涉足的隐秘幽壑。

“小美人，你懂的每天面对这样一个绝色尤物，却不能发泄，只能抚慰自己的感觉吗？”助理贪婪地打量着肖战曲线漂亮的身子，舌头覆上肖战精致的锁骨。

“你再乱来我报警了！”肖战被完全压制难以反抗，咬着牙使劲推拒，双手狠命地捶打助理的后背。一贯斯文礼貌的助理一反常态，狠狠地甩了他一个耳光，肖战的头撞在床头上，疼得他直吸凉气。

“报警？你去呀？肖战，你有没有想过，报警对你的事业会有多大的影响？”助理几下撕开那件碍事的浴袍，膝盖顶开肖战两条修长的双腿，“如果你的粉丝知道了你不干净，只是个卖屁股的婊子，会怎样呢？”

不行！绝对不行……我要自卫……杀了他……杀了他！极度恐惧之下，肖战的头脑飞速地运转起来，他不再激烈地挣扎，故意露出自己的脖颈任其亲吻，双手则在床边慌乱而快速地摸索，直到手指触到一个硬物，伸手一抓，原来是台灯。

“去死吧！”肖战一瞬间爆发了，拽起台灯对着助理狠狠砸下——

随着灯罩碎裂的声音，鲜血四溅，刚才还试图行凶的助理霎时圆睁着眼，保持着意欲玷辱肖战的动作缓缓地栽倒下去，那根阳物甚至还维持了挺立的姿势。

他……死了吗？

我……我杀人了？

报警，我要报警！

手机……不能用带屏幕的，有病毒……电话！对！电话！

劫后余生的肖战惊恐地拽过床榻上凌乱的被褥裹住几近全裸的身子，手忙脚乱地抓过床边的电话，拨通了前台专线，恳求服务人员替他报警。

不一会，就有两位警察赶到现场，拿着酒店服务台给的钥匙打开了房门。

“这几天不知为什么，一下子乱了好多。真是什么人都有！”一个警察简单搜查了现场，一边对同伴吐槽道。

“肖战是吧？”一个警察似乎认识肖战。

肖战缩在被子里，怯怯地点点头。

“您是说，您的助理强奸您未遂，您用床头台灯正当防卫，导致助理受伤，是吗？”

“是的。”

“那么，麻烦您跟我们走一趟，回局里做个详细笔录。”

肖战站起身，正要跟着出门，其中一个警察突然停下脚步：“等等。”

“怎么了？”另一个警察很奇怪。

“把手铐给他铐上！”

“为什么？”另一个警察一脸疑惑，肖战这么配合，又算是受害人，按理是不用戴手铐的。

“老子就想给他铐上，不行啊？”第一个警察突然发飙。

“……？”第二个警察和第一个警察对视几秒，竟然临阵倒戈，从腰间解下手铐，朝着肖战走来。

搞什么？为什么我要戴手铐？不想戴！肖战看着警察怪异的举动一脸懵逼。

也不知道怎么回事，肖战下意识把警察一把推开：“我不戴！”

肖战顿时也怔住了，自己一贯知书达礼，哪来的本事袭警啊？

“这婊子！”第一个警察见状，一把扯下手铐，对着肖战腿关节狠狠踹了一脚。

警察都是练过格斗的，这一脚下去杀伤力极强，肖战只觉膝盖一软，立即站立不住，重重地摔在地板上。

袭击他的警察兴高采烈地把肖战的双腕反扭到身后，用手铐锁了，还特意把手铐的链长调得极短，炫耀道：“嘿嘿！这婊子终于给老子铐住了！”

不对……这绝对不对！

得跑！

肖战忍着膝盖传来的剧痛，强撑起身子，竭力往门口挪动。

一双手猛地箍住他纤细的腰肢，将他狠狠地摔在那张血迹斑斑的床上。

“早看见他细皮嫩肉的，老子今儿个也来爽一把！”房间里响起皮带砸在地板上的声音。

“不要……不要！……”肖战没想到会遇上这种事情，他双手被手铐锁死在身后，又是俯趴的姿势被人摁在床上，根本无力挣脱，徒劳的挣扎恍若催情剂一般，一双有力的手掌摁住他的臀部使劲揉捏了两下，硬生生地掰开白桃似的臀瓣，露出未经人事的粉嫩小穴。

得赶紧求救才行！不能喊救命，要喊救火才行！

“救命啊！救火啊！”肖战奋力抬起上半身大声呼救，不料头顶一疼，施暴的男人蓐住他的发顶，粗暴地将他摁在枕头上，一手扶起肖战柔嫩的腰肢径直整根没入，随着一声撕裂似的声响，整个脸闷在枕间的肖战发出一声凄楚的痛呼，单薄的身子剧烈地颤抖着，恍若一片秋风中的落叶，被缚的双手激烈地随着男人的抽插晃动，连带着手铐也哗哗作响。

男人发出一声舒爽的长叹，终于品尝到了手机屏幕里那些奶油小生的滋味。

“生得这么好，卖谁不是一样？想不到竟然还是雏儿！啧啧啧，赚大发了！”男人将阳物退出一截，茎身勾出些粘血的黏液，这是肖战的初夜。

好痛……我要反抗……

肖战的双腿猛烈地踢蹬起来，他被人骑在身下，这点反抗顶多算是催情按摩，反而双腿被蛮力拉得更开，那根玷辱他清白的孽根顺理成章地进入得更多，得寸进尺地侵犯进他的身体深处。

肖战绝望地闭上双眼，他不再反抗，死尸一般地伏在床上，任人奸污，一根意犹未尽地拔出，又换上迫不及待的另一根。

肖战的手指掐进自己的手心，泪水顺着脸颊滚落，混进那滩助理未干的血迹里。

直到两声枪响破空而入。

肖战惊诧地转过头，压制在他身上的男人缓缓倒下。

一群戴墨镜的特警持枪冲入房间，他们都目不正视，把头转向一边，听得一个话筒的声音冷冷地报道：“很不幸地通知您，您很可能已经成为巴拉娜病毒感染者，请配合我们的工作戴上墨镜，避免与他人对视，并接受防疫局的隔离和检疫。”

………

肖战毫无意外地被传染了。

巴拉娜通过视觉传染，那个疯狂的粉丝传染了助理，助理传染了肖战，肖战传染了那两名警察。

肖战不是唯一的受害者，病人野性大发，自然属性上升，社会属性下降，不惜一切地实现自己的欲念，比起副总统行刺总统，诺贝尔和平奖获得者满地扔炸弹，遭人强奸简直就是小菜一碟。

联合国说服太平洋上的一个岛国举国迁徙，腾出孤岛隔离巴娜拉患者。

“一，立即关闭所有电脑和手机，直至我们的专家研制出有效的杀毒软件。”

“二，不要直视他人的眼睛，尽可能全天候佩戴深色墨镜。”

“三，已经感染巴拉娜的患者，暂时实行自我隔离，待在家中，戴上墨镜。”

肖战坐在开往孤岛的渡轮上，为了防止病人之间发生冲突，所有人眼前都蒙着黑布，双手铐着手铐脚镣，关在特制的笼子里互相隔离。

广播的声音一字一句地落在肖战的心头，又和转瞬即逝的海风一般，匆匆掠过，无影无踪。

………

克制欲念是一件很难的事情，几年之后，这座孤岛上的巴娜拉患者因为各种各样的利益冲突互相残杀，已经销声匿迹了大半。

而特效药的研发依旧遥遥无期。

另一位以征服巴拉娜为欲念的计算机专家开发了一种声音编程程序，通过语音指令控制计算机服务，有效阻止了巴拉娜的第一传播途径。

随着人数大幅减少，孤岛上的生存空间越来越大，留下的人大多是与世无争，无欲无求，六根清净之辈，相处还算平和。

这里面也包括肖战。

当社会秩序的一切都被剥夺时，人类原始的天性就会被激发，比如性欲。

当初，不少人贪图肖战亚太第一美人的美貌，为了争夺交配权互相残杀死了不少，肖战本人也难以安宁，虽然大家都禁闭门户，由无人机控制运送食物，但他和其他模样漂亮的同伴也时常被发情的患者骚扰。失去理性并且拥有极高智商的人类比任何物种更加可怕，肖战稍有不慎，就面临被强暴的风险。他忍辱负重，靠着顽强的意志力坚持了下来，成为最有指望等到特效药研发成功，回归人类社会的最后一批存活患者。

但是越到希望来临之际，越是欲念萌生之源。

回家的念头如同邪灵的触爪，猝不及防地缠住了肖战。

他疯狂地想要回家。

肖战伏在隔离室的地板上，穿着束缚精神病人的拘束服，双手双脚都被捆住，他就用头一个劲地去撞隔离室的门。

医生通过广播向他喊话，让肖战保持冷静，排除欲念。

肖战竭力想镇定下来，可是回家的念头万蚁啮骨，附骨之疽似的磨弄着他，叫嚣着灼烧他每一根理智的神经。他好似一个毒瘾发作的戒毒者，拼命与自己的本能殊死搏斗，苦痛中咬破的舌尖淅淅沥沥地淌着鲜血，滴出一片艳烈的花朵。

最后便是一支镇定剂射入脖颈，醒来又是如此，循环往复。

“啊！——”

被欲念折磨的肖战痛苦地喊叫着，精疲力尽地倒在隔离室的地板上。

他想家了……

他太想念父母了……

肖战卧在地上痛苦地喘息着，他想起之前和父母相处的情景，酸涩瞬间涌上心头，激得心口一阵剧痛，渗血一般地瑟缩起来。

自己之前一直忙着拍戏，过年也在忙着四处奔波，和屏幕前的观众笑容满面地问好，却没有多陪陪自己的父母……

自己生气了和爸爸妈妈顶嘴，说“那你拿他当你儿子啊，我不要当你儿子了！”……

妈妈让自己陪着逛街，自己对妈妈的询问不理不睬，冷漠地坐在一旁玩手机……

爸爸妈妈担心自己回来晚了打电话询问，自己不耐烦地敷衍，甚至把手机关机……

妈妈已经到了跳广场舞的年纪……

爸爸也是一身的慢性病……

为什么自己之前没有上心呢……

人在病弱痛苦的时候格外思念亲人，特别渴望父母的关怀，此前肖战疲于在这丛林世界一般的环境中求生，现在给了他疲惫的心神一丝模糊的希望，好比大坝上缺了一个小口，之前压抑忍耐的情绪自心海倾泻而出，再也无法抵挡。

他越想回家，发病就越严重，越回不了家。

爸爸……妈妈……原谅小战……

肖战闭上双眼，眉头死死地拧成一团，酸楚的泪水溢出眼眶，划过青年的脸颊，滴在隔离室冰冷柔软的地板上。

………

“你真的想回去也不是没有办法。”

“联合国经过讨论，答应给你一次回来的机会。”

“但是由于必须保证其他民众的安全，你只能呆在家里，并且必须得把你的手脚锁住，为了保证不传染他人横生枝节，加之这种疾病的特殊性……”

“要求你服下永久致盲的药物和一种慢性毒药，效期是24小时。”

“也就是说，你能回到你的家中一天，但你看不见任何东西，手脚都被铐住，行动不便，并且，一天过后，你就会死。”

“你能接受吗？”

肖战沉吟片刻，毅然道：

“我接受。”

…………

“要到午夜了吗？”毒发在即，肖战的声音透着行将就木的虚弱。

“还有一会。”肖父把儿子揽进怀里，喉头哽咽起来。

桌上放着他跑遍全城给儿子买来的东西，都是肖战最爱吃的。

“爸，妈，我不后悔。这是我自己的选择，不用为我难过。”肖战轻轻抚着爸爸的脸颊，指尖察觉到一抹湿润，便小心翼翼地拭去。

他的指尖已燃冰冷，随着午夜来临的脚步，最后的生命气息也将要流逝殆尽。

“小战……”唯一的孩子即将离开，肖母泪如雨下，扑到肖战身上痛哭起来。

“妈，没事的，我又不是什么好孩子，您还是拿楼下阿姨的孩子当儿子吧！”肖战打趣地宽慰着悲痛的母亲，心里木然地回想着，那天喝下的毒药是什么味道的呢？

毒药里放了很多糖，欲盖弥彰地用来掩盖它夺命的苦味。他没有片刻犹豫，端起杯子一饮而尽，眼前的视线逐渐泯灭黯淡，喉头却涌起一丝回甜。

肖母闻言大恸，声嘶力竭地哭喊道：“我不要什么别人！我不要！我只要你，小战，妈妈只要你啊！”

“嘀嘀！嘀嘀！嘀嘀！……”午夜来临，电子钟无情地发出十二声机械的鸣叫。

肖父眼疾手快地一把抓过闹钟，飞快地塞进沙发的角落里。

失去视觉之后听觉变得格外灵敏，肖战敏锐的捕捉到了死神降临的讯息。他满足地倚在父母的怀里，如释重负般，长吁一口气：

“午夜了……”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 开头战战的号召动员视频里面的用词是仿照了郑渊洁前辈文中白意明的用词。战战听到的广播是我直接摘抄的原文。
> 
> 看了一些文章和报道，战战是非常恋家，重视家庭，温婉居家（？）的人，所以他应该无论如何都会选择见家人一面，哪怕只有一瞬。


End file.
